erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand at Reveran
This Adventure was run (on the fly) by Hayden on the 23rd of Pharast. Main Cast *Ben as Quentin the Human Inquisitor. *Connor as Ponsonby the Human Sorcerer. *Rob as the Unnamed Elven Witch. *Mike as the Unnamed Halfling Ninja. *Max(?) as the Unnamed Unknown Ranger. *MissingNo. the Unnamed Unnamed. The Adventure The Adventurers woke up in the Gauntlet Tavern to the smell of smoke coming from the bar downstairs, as they left the tavern they were met by a line of Crossbowmen and a rather foppish man with red hair claiming to be the rightful owner of the land the tavern was built upon, and a Greylord . He gave a rather ineligant speech about how the party had not been properly paying their dues and told the Adventurers to leave. The Goblins of Reveran and Exceeds-Himself managed to put out the fire so that the party could gather their belongings from the basement. Ponsonby then went door to door urging the citizenry to leave with them, at first 2 of the families were reluctant by folded to peer-pressure by the other 3 households. As the Party left in the direction of Wychgarde the Foppish man informed them that they should "remember the name of the great Morgan Decavanaugh" as he relit the Gauntlet. The Party, and their followers, made it to Wychgarde by mid-afternoon and set camp for the night. Wychgarde, it seems, would be the party's new base of operations. The Party woke up way before dawn in order to make it to make it to Grey by mid-afternoon the next day the conducted an investigation gathering information through means of bribery and their many contacts; namely Alistaire Goodman , who explained that while Morgan did hold power in this part of the world, it was nothing compared to that weilded by his father; the Greylord Pavel Decavanaugh . It seems that Morgan thought that Pavel, in his old age, was way past his prime. Morgan had it in his thick little head that he should forcibly take his father's holdings. The party then contacted Jessica D'Corelean , and after some mild flirting with Ponsonby agreed to help the party by informing Pavel of his son's intent. Pavel's response was to send Jessica back to the adventurers with a Rapier that would only inflict superficial wounds against his son (a Human-baned Merciful rapier) and to bring Morgan back alive. The Party set off towards Reveran where the Ninja observed the situation; quickly, and silently killing one of the 15 guards present who were keeping watch over some slaves they had captured from other farming communities in the area. The sorcerer cast enlarge person on the Ninja who donned the Guard's armour and clothes. The Ninja then pulled out a golden trinket he had pocketed and proceeded to take it to the Lambert House, Morgan's quaters while he re-instated order in Reveran. The ruse went quite well for the most part, and it was only when the Ninja tried to trick Morgan into going out to an ambush the party had set up in one of the fields down the road that keyed Morgan into the Ninja's true Identity. Morgan stabbed the Ninja in the back and a combat ensued, with the Ninja eventually shadow-jumping behind Morgan and running him through with both of his Katanas, a fatal blow. After reuniting with the party the managed to get the Morgan's Mercenaries to surrender. The Party returned the Rapier to Jessica and managed to trick her into delivering news that Morgan had been killed before they arrived. Later in the Night the Adventureres, after having a long drink at the One-Eared Bugbear, found themselves in an Empty Tavern. Pavel had managed to infiltrate the Bugbear, payed or threaten everyone else into leaving, and was now confronting the party (who were now finding themselves unable to move). Ponsonby took a majority of Pavel's beating as the Pirate-Lord of Grey interrogated the Adventurers as to the true cause of Morgan's death. Apparently unable to get answers from his Employees he snatched the rapier from the Inquisitor and left a pouch of 5000gp on the table, after all; they had stopped the Lord from losing any further profits. By the next day the party found themselves back on the road to Wychwood , the remains of the Gauntlet tavern nothing but burned logs and Reveran abandonned. A single tear was shed by all. Supporting Cast *Jessica D'Corelean *Alistaire Goodman *Spade the Goblin *Pavel Decavanaugh (first appearance) *Morgan Decavanaugh (first appearance) (Villain - Deceased) *Toby as Exceeds-Himself the Goliath Barbarian. Category:Quests